Warna
by LinLinOrange
Summary: "Biru dan merah muda, tak 'kan bisa bersatu, benar begitu?" "Mungkin ungu dan merah muda boleh juga..." Rn'R please, minna ONE SHOT!


Netta : hi~ saya kembalii~ dengan membawakan fanfic character utama Luka and Gakupo~ *senyam-senyum*

Luka : aku sama _nasu maniac_?

Gakupo : sama Luka? *muka udah mesum*

Netta : iyaaa _nee-chan, nii-chan~_

Rin : udah deh gak usah lama-lama...

Netta : baca _Disclimer and Warning_-nyaaaa!

Luka+Kaito : ok!

Luka : **Disclimer : Netta gak akan pernah punya Vocaloid. Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha Corporation de el el.**

Gakupo : **Warning : OOC, OOH(?), Abal, GaJe, Typo berlebihan, de el el.**

Netta+AllVocaloid : _okay minna~ CHECK THIS OUT!_

* * *

**Warna**

**Summary : "Biru dan merah muda, tak 'kan bisa bersatu, benar begitu?"**** | "Mungkin ungu dan merah muda boleh juga..."**

**Ending ****not**** LukaxKaito****, but LukaxGakupo ****(baru kali ini buat FanFic ending bukan LukaxKaito TwT)**

**Pair : LukaxGakupo, KaitoxMiku**

**All Normal POV**

* * *

- /3 -

* * *

Crypton Senior High School...

Tempat itu terus terngiang di kepala seorang Megurine Luka..

Tempat yang menyimpan semua kesedihan dan kebahagiaannya...

Dimana dari sebuah warna yang disatukan...

Luka hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua dari jauh..

Dan akhirnya menemukan yang terbaik...

* * *

- /3 -

* * *

**Back to ****4**** years ago..**

* * *

Luka benci pagi hari.

Luka, Megurine Luka benci pagi karena, pasti dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Gadis bersurai gulali ini mengumpulkan semua nyawa-nyawanya yang masih berkeliaran di sekeliling kamarnya. Setelah itu, dia langsung masuk kamar mandi dan bergegas mandi. Dia berfikir, dia itu gak akan mungkin memiliki pria itu karena si pria sudah menyukai orang lain.

Langsung saja dia keluar dalam kurun waktu 15 menit. Luka langsung memakai seragam berwarna putih, rompi coklat, rok selutut warna coklat muda yang naik 5cm, kaus kaki putih tinggi selutut kurang 3 cm, dan sepatu flat warna hitam. Luka membereskan buku pelajarannya dan bergegas pergi.

Luka adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Dia selalu pulang larut malam, bahkan sampai jam 9 malam. Menurut mereka, teman-teman dan guru-guru, dia adalah siswa yang sangat cerdas. Selalu mendapat peringkat satu di pararel maupun di kelas, nilai yang selalu _perfect_, dan dia selalu di anggap cantik meski dia gak pernah mengharap begitu.

Setiap ada laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Luka, dia selalu menolak mereka mentah-mentah. Bahkan, Kagamine Len siswa laki-laki terpopuler di sekolah 'pun juga dia tolak. Jawabannya kepada mereka selalu sama. Luka hanya memberi alasan, bahwa dia tidak menyukai siapa-siapa, ingin fokus kepada sekolah dan kepada OSIS.

* * *

"LUKA-CHAANN~!"

"LUKA-SAAN!"

"Eh?!"

Luka menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua manusia yang tidak ingin dia temui pagi ini. Gadis bersurai _teal_, bermanik senada, dan rambutnya di ikat _twintails_ dan laki-laki bersurai _deep-blue_, bermanik senada, dan memakai syal biru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito. Luka hanya bisa memasang senyum ke palsuan.

"Ahh.. Shion-kun dan Hatsune-san. Apa kabar?" tanyanya sekedar basa basi belaka.

"Kami baik-baik saja, benar begitu Kaito-kun?"

"A.. I-iya...," jawab Kaito dengan wajah yang memerah dan pastinya karena gadis _teal_ ini.

"Udah yuk, masuk kelas," katanya dengan nada agak keras.

"_Ha'i!_" sambung mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memasuki lingkungan SMA Crypton. Luka melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat senang dan dia memutuskan menjaga jarak sangat banyak dengan Kaito dan Miku. Luka juga memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya dan meninggalkan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sakit...

Luka merasakan hal aneh dari dalam dirinya.

Perih...

Perasaan itu kembali muncul dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang paling dia benci dan dia tidak mau rasakan.

Kecewa...

Luka ingin memilikinya. Luka ingin memiliki diri Kaito seutuhnya tanpa gadis lain.

* * *

Meiko-_sensei_ masuk dan memulai pelajarannya yaitu matematika. Luka yang duduk di pojok kiri belakang, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran itu sama sekali. Luka juga tidak sadar bahwa Meiko_-sensei _sudah melihatnya yang sedang asik melamun. Tapi, sebenarnya Meiko-_sensei _'gak akan marah. Kalian sudah tahu sendiri Luka adalah murid yang paling cerdas dan dengan hanya mendengar sekali saja dia akan langsung mengerti semuanya dan sangat berbeda dengan sang author yang sangatlah _baka_ dalam hal pelajaran. Luka juga bisa menuliskan satu paragraf berisikan 100 kata hanya dalam 3 menit dengan hanya dibacakan sekali.

Luka memikirkan tentang Miku dan Kaito. Mereka memang sangat cocok. Luka memang tidak pantas memiliki Kaito. Perkataan para musuhnya memang benar. Meski dia gadis yang sangat pintar, Luka juga tetap memiliki musuh.

_'__Biru dan merah muda, tak 'kan bisa bersatu! Hahaha__!'_

Kata-kata para musuhnya masih terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Kadang-kadang Luka bisa mumet sendiri kalau lagi memikirkan hal itu. Luka merasa hal itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah belajar dan mengurusi kegiatan OSIS.

* * *

**Teet...teet...**

Bel istirahat 'pun berbunyi. Jika sudah begini, Luka harus menuju ruang OSIS untuk mengurusi berkas-berkas yang ada. Sebenarnya, Luka sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Namun, dia tidak bisa lari dari ini semua. Ini sudah takdirnya, benar?

Luka melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang OSIS sambil membawa tempat alat tulisnya. Luka merasakan orang-orang di sepanjang jalan memandanginya dan itu membuatnya terlihat risih. Luka lalu berbelok ke kiri setelah sampai di ujung koridor. Luka merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Saat dia menengok kebelakang, gak ada orang sama sekali.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja," gumamnya.

Luka kembali berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Luka menemukan tangga dan langsung menaikinya. Dia kembali merasakan ada yang mengikutinya. Luka berbalik dan menemukan bayangan hitam yang bersembunyi di balik dinding. Dia sudah mulai ketakutan, namun dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dan berjalan dengan cepat. Luka juga merasakan bayangan hitam itu terus mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai di atas, dia mempercepat lagi langkah kakinya. Luka membuka kenop pintu ruang OSIS yang terdapat di tengah koridor dan segera masuk. Luka menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan agar tidak ada orang yang tau. Memang ruang OSIS ini ruangan yang agak angker, menurutnya. Luka menghidupkan lampu dan menuju meja kerjanya yang ada di tengah di depan papan tulis. Yang seperti meja guru itu, _lho_. Luka meletakkan alat tulisnya di atas meja. Dia beranjak menuju jendela dan melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Sebuah lautan yang saat indah yang berwarna _teal _di pinggir pantainya dan _dark-blue_ saat sudah jauh dari pantai.

**Tes...tes...**

Luka tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang menangis sekarang. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan hidupnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan Kaito dan Miku. Dia benci semua ini. Luka mencengkram ujung roknya. Badannya bergetar menyaksikan warna-warna 'indah' dan 'serasi' dari laut itu.

"Warna yang 'indah'..." gumamnya.

Sementara kita beralih menuju si penguntit. Si penguntit mengintip dari balik pintu. Dia juga merasakan kesedihan sama seperti yang Luka rasakan. Si penguntit ini terus mengintipi Luka. Namun, dia tidak tahu menahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Luka. Akhirnya, si penguntit 'pun bergegas pergi.

Luka segera mengerjakan tugas2nya dengan sangat cepat. Dia tidak ingin menambah beban lagi dan agar dia bisa pulang cepat.

* * *

**Teet...teet...**

'Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk 'pun berbunyi. Luka langsung membereskan alat tulisnya dan bergegas menuju kelasnya. Di jalan dia menemukan seseorang yang sedang berjalan juga kearah kelas X-IPA-2, kelas itu adalah kelas Kaito. Luka itu murid kelas X-IPA-1 yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Kaito. Luka 'pun mulai mencurigai orang itu yang ternyata laki-laki.

_'Siapa dia sebenarnya..?' _pikir Luka.

**Teeeet...teeeeet...teeeet...**

"Pelajaran saya akhiri sampai disini, _arigatou minna, jaa mata ashita~,_" ujar Kiyoteru-_sensei _yang akrab disapa Kiyo-_sensei_ sembari meninggalkan kelas X-IPA-1. _Sensei_ itu adalah wali kelas Luka dkk. Luka langsung membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan bergegas keluar.

"Luka-chan! Gak ikut pulang bareng aku dan Kaito?" teriak seseorang dari dekat gerbang dengan suara nyaringnya.

Itu adalah suara nyaring milik diva kita, Hatsune Miku. Miku adalah penyanyi kelas atas yang bersekolah disini. Dia memiliki _fanboy_ yang sangat banyak sampai dia sendiri kewalahan. Sedangkan, Luka dan Kaito hanyalah orang biasa. Bahkan, Luka adalah orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Kaito? Kaito bukanlah artis, namun anak dari pemilik Shion Corporation. Shion Corporation adalah perusahaan _game _terbesar dan termaju di Jepang. Perusahaan ini juga sering bekerja sama dengan perusahan luar seperti di Amerika dan Inggris. Waktu itu juga pernah dikabarkan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan di Indonesia.

Luka beralih pandang menuju laki-laki biru yang ada disebelah Miku. Yah, siapa lagi selain si _aisu maniac_, Shion Kaito.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih harus mengurusi pekerjaan sebagai ketua OSIS. Kalian pulang saja duluan," tolak Luka.

Luka menolak agar tidak terjadi kontak mata antara dia dan si _aisu maniac _itu.

"Baiklah! Kami pulang dulu!"

Bisa didengar suara teriakan Miku dan Kaito secara berbarengan. Luka langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. 'Tak terasa olehnya, air mata sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya.

* * *

Luka kembali berlari menuju ruang OSIS yang pasti sepi. Dia 'pun membuka pintu ruangan OSIS dan menemukkan seseorang yang sudah ada disitu. Cowo berambut ungu panjang sepinggang yang diikat satu ala seorang samurai. Ternyata, Luka mengenal cowo tersebut. Dia adalah Kamui Gakupo, cowo yang kocak dan merupakan pemilik gedung Grand Opera di Tokyo, Jepang. Ayahnya termasuk salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang. Dan ternyata, Gakupo ini ada wakil ketua OSIS.

"Kamui-_san_, sedang apa anda disini?" tanya Luka secara formal.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan seformal itu. Lagian 'kan disini gak ada orang," jawab Gakupo santai.

"Sudahlah, ada apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja.. Apalagi lautnya yang indah dan keren banget ini," jawab si pria ungu ini lagi.

_'Laut ya... Memang warna lautnya begitu indah," _batin Luka.

"Luka! Sini!" Gakupo memanggil Luka untuk maju.

Tubuh Luka secara tertarik menuju tempat Gakupo berdiri. Pikirannya sudah kosong akan semua yang terjadi pada Kaito dan Miku. Luka berdiri didepan sebelah kiri Gakupo yang sedang memandangi laut. Tanpa disadari cairan bening yang Luka bendung sedari tadi pecah, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua iris _azure _yang indah, dan tubuh yang terus-menerus bergetar. Gakupo melihat tubuh Luka yang sepertinya ketakutan dan sedih itu langsung menarik tangan Luka dan memelukknya hangat. Luka yang masih menangis, kaget dipeluk Gakupo.

"Maafkan aku, aku lancang.. Aku lancang memelukmu, setelah ini kau boleh memukulku. Aku ingin kau tidak sedih," kata Gakupo dengan hangat.

Luka merasa berbeda dengan perlakukan Gakupo untuknya. Gakupo yang biasanya nyebelin dan nakal sekarang menjadi perhatian dan baik. Luka membalas pelukan dari Gakupo. Gakupo yang sebenarnya memendam rasa suka kepada Luka merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini. Gakupo mengelus-elus rambut Luka dengan lembut. Luka merasa lebih baik saat dekat dengan Gakupo.

"Sudah...sudah...jangan menangis," kata Gakupo menenangkan.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Luka menghentikan tangisannya dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia ada dipelukkan Gakupo, _tsundere-_nya langsung kumat deh. Luka 'pun ber-_blushing_-ria dan cepat-cepat menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukkan Gakupo. Gakupo ujung-ujungnya tertawa terpingkali-pingkal.

"Hahahaha! Luka-_chan _kalau sedang 'kumat' lucu banget! Hahahaha~!" Gakupo tertawa dengan senang.

**Bletak!**

"Aduh.." ringis Gakupo.

"S-salah sendiri! Weeek~" ejek Luka sambil tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidah.

_'Ternyata dia yang terkenal dingin ini bisa tersenyum dengan riang dan tulis juga..' _batin Gakupo.

Gakupo 'pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luka yang ternyata bisa seperti anak kecil. Gakupo berjalan mendekati Luka yang ada didepannya. Luka yang ada didepan Gakupo 'pun reflek mundur selangkah demi selangkah seiring Gakupo yang terus maju mendekat. Gakupo memojokkan Luka di sudut pojok ruangan OSIS. Luka merasakan bahwa wajahnya semakin memerah sekarang.

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

**Hening...**

"Bolehkah aku..." kata Gakupo memecah keheningan.

"...menciummu?" lanjutnya.

"M-men-ci-cium?"

"Iya."

Luka hanya hening dan kicep mendengar kata-kata Gakupo. Dia hanya diamn, ber-_blush_-ria, dan menutup matanya. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Gakupo menahan kedua tubuh Luka dengan tangan yang diletakkan di kanan kiri dinding sehingga mencegat Luka untuk kabur.

5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

2 cm..

_Kis-_

**Brak!**

-_su _'pun hampir terjadi. Sayangnya pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seorang _cleaning service_ a.k.a OB. Gakupo langsung menjauhkan diri dari Luka. Luka yang wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan kepiting direbus dikasih cabe dan tomat banyak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berduaan disini?" tanya sang _cleaning service._

"_E.-etto... a-ano..._" Luka 'pun gelagapan menjawab.

"Kami sedang latihan drama 'kok dan kami sedang memerankan adegan ciuman," jawab Gakupo santai.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian berdua latihan disini?" tanya si _cleaning service _gak mau kalah.

"Karena kalo kita berdua latihan diluar, pasti nanti disorakin. Terus juga saya dan Megurine-san adalah wakil OSIS dan ketua OSIS," balas Gakupo.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." _Cleaning service _itu kalah debat dengan Gakupo dan segera pergi dan tidak lupa menutup pintu.

Gakupo melihat jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, hari sudah sore."

"Iya..iya..." Luka 'pun mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi.

* * *

Luka memandangi sebuah foto berisikan 3 orang. Si gadis _twintail, _pria _scraf_, dan si _dingin merah muda_. Ya, itu Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, dan Megurine Luka yang sedang berada ditaman dua minggu yang lalu pada sore hari. Semua terlihat sangat senang, kecuali Luka. Dia hanya memasang senyum tipis saja. Tidak terasa air matanya sudah membendung di kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis terus," ujarnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

Luka berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Namun, semakin dia berusaha, semakin deras air matanya yang mengalir. Akhirnya, dia meletakkan foto tersebut di dalam laci disamping ranjangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dan melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Luka masuk kedalam alam mimpinya.

* * *

**Kring! Kring! Kring!**

Jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring membangunkan Luka. Dia melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Mandi, pakai seragam, membereskan buku-bukunya, dan bergegas menuju sekolah. Luka merasa janggal ketika mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin bersama Gakupo.

Setelah sampai, Luka berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor lantai satu yang sepi banget. Luka selalu datang pertama setiap hari. Kenapa bisa masuk meski dia pertama. Satu, karena satpam dateng paling pagi. Dua, karena Luka sudah kenal dengan si satpam. Jadi, Luka bisa masuk sepagi apapun.

Luka tersenyum melihat koridor-koridor lantai dua. Dia berhenti didepan papan mading dan melihat-lihat isi mading tersebut. Mading yang berisi tentang perpisahan angkatan tahun lalu. Yaitu angkatan kakak laki-laki Luka yang bernama Megurine Luki. Namun, Luki sudah meninggal 3 bulan lalu akibat tabrak lari. Luka melihat foto kakaknya dan teman-temannya.

**Greb!**

"Eh?!"

"Hmmm.."

Luka dipeluk oleh seseorang, lebih tepatnya dia laki-laki. Luka merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa dari pelukkan ini. Dia melihat tangan besar yang melingkar dipinggangnya sambil merona.

"Megurine_-sama_," ujar pria itu.

"Gakupo?!" Luka langsung reflek menghempaskan tangan Gakupo yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"_Ohayou, _Megurine_-sama," _sapa Gakupo dengan gaya yang santai.

"_Ohayou mo, _Gakupo. Pagi sekali kau datang, Ini baru setengah 7 pagi?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya ingin datang lebih pagi saja."

_**Kedekatan 'kan terus terjadi...**_

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

* * *

"Sakuranya indah ya, Kaito..."

"Iya, Miku.. Indah ya.."

"Hmm..."

"Miku.."

"Iya?"

"Aku mau ngomong..."

"Ngomong apa?"

"Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku..."

"Kaito..."

"Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku...mau."

"_Arigatou_, Miku!"

"_Douita, _Kaito~"

**Tes...tes...**

"Berbahagialah Kaito.. Berbahagialah dengan Miku... Kalian memang cocok sekali.. Warna _Blue and Teal _memang sangat serasi.. Biru dan merah muda, tak 'kan bisa bersatu, benar begitu?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu melangkah pergi sambil menangis.

* * *

/3

* * *

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu, mereka sekarang sudah lulus dari Crypton Senior High School dan memikirkan kuliah mereka. Gadis bersurai merah muda ini mengambil jurusan _writing. _Pria ungu samurai mengambil jurusan _producer_ dan sutradara. Gadis bersurai _teal _dan diikat _twintails_ ini mengambil jurusan _entertaiment. _Sementara, Pria surai biru tua mengambil jurusan IT (Informasi Teknologi dan Komunikasi) untuk meneruskan perusahaan sang ayah. Mereka berempat berbeda jurusan namun satu kampus.

Di sebuah taman di belakang Yamaha University, sepasang sejoli berambut _teal _dan _deep blue _sedang berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu berduaan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi ketika dilihat dari belakang. Dengan warna-warni yang sangat cocok, didominani seperti warna rambut mereka berdua. Mereka juga menjadi pusat perhatian dari pada mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang melewati mereka.

"Serasi banget ya..."

"Katanya sih udah 2 tahun, langgeng ya..."

"Iya.."

Yang dibicarakan sih, dari tadi sudah cengar-cengir aja.

* * *

/3

* * *

Sementara di lain tempat, gadis bersurai _pink_ sedang berjalan membawa sebuah tas selempang kecil dan memakai kaus merah muda berlengan dan celana pendek. Gadis ini ditemani oleh pria bersurai _dark violet _yang memakai kaus oblong putih dan celana selutut. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan atas kemauan si gadis. Ternyata, si gadis sedang kesepian dan membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa diajak curhat. Hanya si pria ini menurutnya yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Mereka sedang berada dipinggir pantai dan duduk di pasir yang lembut.

"Gakupo," panggil si gadis.

"Hmm?" jawab prianya yang adalah Gakupo.

"Aku mau tanya boleh?" tanya si gadis yang bernama Luka.

"Boleh. Mau tanya apa?"

"Biru dan merah muda, tak 'kan bisa bersatu, benar begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, Luka. Mungkin jika dalam kenyataan akan aneh. Namun, jika takdir menentukkan yang lain, pasti akan indah perpaduannya."

"Owh...begitu rupanya."

"Mungkin ungu dan merah muda boleh juga..." kata Gakupo yang membuat Luka tercengang.

"Eh?!" Luka kaget setengah mati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luka.." Pernyataan Gakupo membuat wajah Luka memerah.

"A-aku j-juga.." jawabnya dengan malu.

"Mulai sekarang warna-warna itu jangan dipikirkan."

"Baiklah, Gakupo. _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Sebenernya yang nguntitin kamu itu aku lhoo~"

"APAAA?!"

"Hahaha~"

"Seneng ya!"

"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu sebagai tanda jadian kita."

"Apa?"

Gakupo menarik tangan Luka dengan tiba-tiba lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut memberikan sensasi hangat. Luka langsung membelalakkan mata karena _first kiss_-nya diambil Gakupo. Namun, dia juga senang akhirnya dia memiliki pasangan yang setia.

Setelah beberapa detik, Gakupo melepas ciuman yang ditujukan untuk Luka dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Luka hanya bisa membalas sambil nge-_blush_. Mereka melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam dan menimbulkan warna merah muda dibawah, ungu ditengah sebagai campuran merah muda dan biru, dan biru diatas yang indah.

_**Ciptaan Tuhan selalu menjadi yang terbaik..**_

**3~OWARI~3**

* * *

Arnetta : yosh! Selesai juga akhirnya~

Gakupo : *silent*

Luka : *silent*

**Krik! Krik!**

Jangkrik : numpang lewat yo!

Arnetta : sepi banget...

Kaito : *pundung*

Arnetta : Rin, Len minta _review _sono!

Len+Rin : enak aja, kita berdua gak ada di FanFic-mu yang ini!

Arnetta : owh~ PISANG DAN JERUK KALIAN SEMUA KU BUANG!

Len+Rin+All OC+All Vocaloid (min Kaito) : *tuli sementara*

Len+Rin : jangan lupa isi kotak review dibawah ini~ Rn'R Minna~


End file.
